1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to electrical connectors and more particularly to a HDMI (high definition multimedia interface) connector assembly with improved characteristics.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional HDMI electrical connector is for transmitting data, audio, and video signals along a cable and has a high performance transmission interface independent of cable length. The well known connector is fixedly connected to PCB (printed circuit board) (not shown) by soldering. Also, conductor spacing is very small (e.g., about 1 mm) and solder area is thus small. Further, it is difficult of soldering. Furthermore, solder may connect two adjacent thin electrical terminals together and result some of the terminals in short-circuit. Also, it is difficult to control the soldering quality.
As shown in FIGS. 1 to 3, a PCB 92 is inserted between two rows of conductors 91 in the conventional HDMI connector assembly 90. Hence, both conductor spacing and solder area are increased and thus soldering is facilitated and short-circuit is eliminated. However, a number of drawbacks are still found as detailed below.
Soldering both PCB and connector assembly is required. It is often that such soldering process will easily raise defects in some of soldering points on both PCB and connector assembly, resulting in a signal transmission performance degradation. Further, due to the above reasons, its production is low. Furthermore, pollution may occur in the PCB soldering. Moreover, two ends 93 of the conventional HDMI connector assembly are communicated with each other, thus sealing two ends 93 of the connector assembly prior to final sealing of the whole connector assembly is necessary and this may increase the complexity of manufacturing processes. Thus, it may lower yield. Hence, a need has arisen for an improved HDMI connector assembly in order to overcome the drawbacks of the prior art.